deathnotefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Death Note; Sequel Project.
Welcome Death Note; Sequel Project is Giddy N Hormones' fifth and final ''attempt to create and develop a story that acts as the true, 'proper' sequel to the original Death Note series. It will feature both canonical ideologies and characters and original ones created by GNH. The story will a be a mixture and culmination of the several, vastly different approaches taken in the past in various elements of the story. Certain characters also will return from previous attempts, however some will be cut. You can find my other 4 previous attempts below. Death Note: Successor's Conflict Death Note 2: Spirit's Fury Death Note 2: The Ones Who Succeed Death Note 2: The World (Note: I don't count Death Note 2: The New Generation as it was so untouched.) Side Project: Near - L's Successor (The First Case) So that's all my previous works, enjoy their incompleteness. Returning Elements from Previous Iterations Death Note: SP features several returning elements that have been directly taken from previous iterations of the project, improved upon and further developed, such as... The WDIS The '''WDIS', or Wammy's Detective Investigative Syndicate ''(Slight change to original name) along with all of it's members' from '''Death Note 2: Successor's Conflict and Death Note 2: Spirit's Fury, returns. Reason for return I really liked the idea of taking several, unique, individual, developed characters and rather than having their own, typically independent involvement in the story, instead bringing them together into one faction. I was really intrigued by the concept of power in numbers. How alone they would not be able to achieve half as much as what they could by combining their efforts, it really shows that not everyone is "superhuman" in intellectual ability or independent work. It shows also how truly "inhuman" Near is. For despite his involvement in the SPK, he for a vast majority of the time remains alone, shrouded in shadow, with no social interaction beyond "necessary" work talk with those he "requires" in order to stand his ground against Kira, or 2-Kira ''(Kira #2). He's beautifully alien, so I wanted to create the polar opposite, by instead of having one pure genius, having a group of several "ordinary" individuals working together as a combined force. It reinstates L's quote from L: Change The WorLd as well- "'No matter how gifted, you alone cannot change the world'." as it shows that no matter how high and mighty you may be, you will always seek help and comfort from the ones you love, your peers or your family. '''Even Light Yagami', despite how "evil" (debatable) he may have been, would have been powerless without the help of Misa, Mikami and even his father as he had the files with the names required. So the WDIS is comprised of several unique, bold characters, who in previous iterations were barely developed at all. * Rain: One of the duo from other iterations wherein he was 'R', alongside 'Q'. He remains mostly unchanged in visual design and characteristics. The "leader" of the WDIS, he takes the leadership role within most cases and always strives to keep group focus and get things done. He's serious most of the time at work, but has a light side and often goes out drinking heavily on weekends in clubs and bars. He's said to be extremely aggressive when intoxicated in alcohol and often gets in fights. Whenever he goes out however, he uses the alias: Tom Phillips '''(taken from one of his favorite artists, Tom Phillips from London), so to not give away his identity or damage his reputation and authority. His real name is unknown. You can read more about Rain on his page- (Coming Soon.) * '''Xanthene: Xanthene is a typically well mannered Englishman, though he despises tea or scones and frowns upon stereotypes, referring to them as "ignorant". Visually he isn't as unique as some of his peers, he has light stubble, dark brown eyes and long, thick black hair. He wears a black blazer, tie and shoes, with a grey waistcoat and trousers. He is described as "black and white" as he appears so, being pale and having little to no color in his appearance. His most prominent feature is his lips, as they are large, almost appearing as though he is pouting, which often leads to him being jokingly called "Pouty" from fellow WDIS members to annoy him, E.G- "Oi Pouty, what you going on about?" He detests drinking, smoking and all forms of drug use and will only go out under "civil" conditions where alcohol is not "abused" and activities are of his interest. You can read more about Xanthene on his page- (Coming Soon) * Zander (previously Zero): Bleach blonde hair and almost white, pale skin directly reflect the bleak, blank personality of Zander. Most of the time a mute, Zander is practically a "blank page", as he wears an all white suit, and has no color to him, similarly to Xanthene, except white instead of black and hardly has any personality to him whatsoever. His input to investigations however, though scarce, is often well-thought out and puts out important information overlooked by the others. Though shy and timid, when drunk Zander becomes a womaniser, often sleeping with women in one-night-stands and coming out of his shell under the alias "Dan Warburton". He's so different when drunk that the others refer to him as two different people jokingly, "Dan '''and '''Zan". He has a very deep. masculine, yet quiet voice when he speaks. You can read more about Zander on his page- (Coming Soon) * (More Coming Soon) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Giddy N Hormones